El club de los corazones rotos
by Sweet Viictory
Summary: No está leyendo el título de una telenovela, pero sí de una parodia de Saint Seiya. Y que los santos dorados son prácticamente semidioses y que son asediados por sus fieras fanáticas ¡Cierto! Pero ni eso los salva de que en alguna ocasión hayan sufrido por un mal de amor. ¿Qué es lo que usted se imagina pudieran hacer los guerreros Atenienses para enmendar un corazón adolorido?
1. El Lio

**El club de los corazones rotos**

 _ **Capítulo 1: El Lío**_

* * *

—¡Habrase visto tal escandalo! Y viniendo de ustedes, quienes deben de dar el ejemplo al resto de la orden ¡Los mismísimos santos dorados de Athena!

En la sala patriarcal, Shion iba y venía enfurruñado, dando una estupenda descripción gráfica de la expresión "andar como león enjaulado." Su empecinado vaivén tenía como testigo al resto de la orden dorada, quienes se limitaban a observar al mayor regente de la orden sin saber qué esperar después de tal zafarrancho.

—Pero es que, ¿Ustedes de qué me han visto cara, de director de colegio? ¡Jamás! ¡En todos mis años como patriarca, jamás había visto tal acto de irresponsabilidad!

—¿En serio? -soltó genuinamente intrigado el dragón marino- ¿Ni siquiera cuando Saga y yo…?

—¡Cierra esa bocaza, incauto! -interrumpió su mayor en el acto, antes de que Shion les escuchara y acabara por adjudicarles al par el milagrito-

—¿Qué? Yo sólo decía. Además ¿A quién quiere mentirle? Todos saben que cuando eran críos, Milo y Aioria ponían al Santuario patas arriba

—¡Óyeme!

Rezongaron los aludidos al instante, aunque después de anticipar que el resto de sus compañeros rodaban los ojos al cielo (porque de sobra sabían que no les correspondía el hacerse los ofendidos.) tanto Milo como Aioria se limitaron a intercambiar miradas cómplices y encogerse de hombros a modo de resignación.

—¡Pero si creen que esto se va a quedar así, están muy equivocados! Exijo que el responsable explique todo esto y de un paso al frente ¡A la de ya!

—Ahí te hablan, Shura…

—¡Que Shura ni que leches! Tú andabas en ese antro por tu propia cuenta, cangrejo delator.

—¿Vas a negar que el que comenzó con la idea para sorprender al patriarca no fuiste tú?

Para toda respuesta al mordaz comentario del de la cuarta casa, el guardián de Capricornio cerró los ojos, y masculló algo inentendible para el resto de los dorados.

— _Nossa…!_

Con excepción a Aldebarán. Él sí entendía español como para comprender que le estaban recordando a su progenitora al de la cuarta casa de una forma _poco_ cordial. El impactadísimo y bonachón de Tauro se llevó ambas manos para cubrir su propia boca.

— _Che cosa hai detto di mia madre!?_

— _¡Coño, Cáncer!_ -rezongó Shura apresuradamente, pues incluso el cabrito ahora era preso del hablar en su lengua madre- _Que no he dicho más na' déjate de hacer intriga pa' otro día que suficiente tengo con la que he liado._

"¡Olé olé!" Quisieron corear el resto de los santos cuando Shura acabó de hablar, si bien no habían entendido el apasionado intercambio de palabras mezclando portugués-italiano-español, a juzgar por la forma en que el peculiar trío vociferaba y daba aspavientos, seguro que algo interesante se decían. Así pues, la orden dorada presenciaba todo completamente atónita y sin atreverse a interrumpirlos. No fuera a ser que también a ellos le recordaran a sus sacrosantas madrecitas en otro idioma.

—Yo no sé ustedes… -soltó Milo de lo más casual a sus compatriotas- Pero mañana mismo me inscribo a un cursillo de lengua extranjera. Aunque sea de inglés, porque de "Hi, my name is Milo," no paso. Y el día que me vaya de mochilero por el mundo tremendo lio el que me espera…

El resto de los griegos se pensaron las posibilidades que ofrecía aquella sugerencia, cada uno intercambiando miradas inquisitivas con su respectivo hermano. Pero al encontrar el razonamiento del de Escorpio bastante lógico, se limitaron a encogerse de hombros y asentir como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Creo que entendí la mayoría de lo que dijeron -murmuró pensativo el de la onceava casa, como si no quisiera ser oído-

—¡Ay si, ay si! -cosa que no ocurrió, ya que Milo siempre estaba alerta a todo, más si de sus amigos se trataba- Me creo porque hablo francés y las chicas piensan que sueno súper sensual cuando lo hago ¿Porqué tanta presunción, Camus?

—¡Presu…! ¡Pero si yo sólo…! -el perplejo y sonrojado Acuario no sabía ni como responderle a su mejor amigo- ¡Olvídalo! Y luego se quejan de que no hablo...

—¡A callar todos! -bramó Shion, ya exasperado, su paciencia se acababa de ir por la ventana cuando Milo parloteaba con que se iría de trotamundos- ¡Alguien dígnese a aclarar de una buena vez quién fue el genio al que se le ocurrió este alboroto!

Para toda respuesta a la severidad en la mirada del patriarca, los presentes no dudaron en señalar al responsable del inverosímil barullo.

El ingenuo caballero, creyéndose que aún tenía el respaldo de sus compadres de batallas, se mantenía infranqueable y de brazos cruzados. Gran sorpresa se llevó al sentir el repiquetear de un insistente dedo justo en su mejilla (ese no era otro más que Kanon, temiéndose que de no confesar le regresaran a Cabo Sunion.) y cuando abrió los ojos para exigir que le dejaran de toquetear su fino rostro, se vino a topar con que doce índices lo señalaban acusadoramente.

—¡Joder! ¡Menuda sarta de traidores estos!

—Shura…

—Vale, vale, así por las buenas ni quien se niegue a cantar como un loro...

El patriarca suspiró profundamente e inconscientemente comenzó a frotarse las cienes, preparándose para que la historia por desenvolverse le causara una migraña para los récords.

—Todo comenzó cuando…

—¡Es que esto no puede ser cierto! -lo interrumpió repentinamente el angustiado patriarca, ya casi arrepintiéndose de averiguar como se tramó todo- Viniendo de ti, me extraña Shura. Tu siempre ejerciendo un carácter impecable... ¿Cómo es que arrastraste en este escándalo hasta tus compañeros de mejor conducta? Es decir, ¡Inclusive Shaka! ¡No me lo creo!

—Si me permite explicarle, su ilustrísima

—Sí, permítale patriarca -rezongó el de la décima casa observando al rubio- Porque con todo respeto, según mi entendimiento todos están bastante grandecitos, sin mencionar que tienen libre albedrío. ¡Yo no arrastré a nadie a seguirme!

—Shura está en lo correcto -concordó Shaka serenamente, aunque removiéndose el cuello de su blanca túnica por lo abochornado que estaba de verse en semejante situación- Más bien diría que me _convenció_ a dejarlos pasar por mi templo

—Y a participar… -completó Shion como para que convenientemente Shaka no se olvidara de ese detalle- ¿Tendrías la amabilidad de decirme qué te persuadió a participar en esta fanfarronería? A ti, el más cercano a Dios.

Si bien Shaka había percibido antes un leve ardor en sus mejillas, lo último dicho por el patriarca definitivamente terminó causándole un salvaje sonrojo en el rostro.

—Honestamente sentí curiosidad por ver como se ocurría todo, yo nunca había visto una antes… Me pareció un lindo detalle para con usted

—¿Un lin…?

Shion estaba que rechinaba los dientes del coraje ¡Y apenas era el principio! ¡Y estaba empezando por los más calmados! Tomó de nueva cuenta una bocanada de aire y contó hasta diez para tranquilizarse. Sin embargo, tomando en cuenta como pintaba la cosa, ¡El pobre Shion ni contando hasta el infinito se calmaría!

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Shaka participó porque le pareció lindo detalle… -dicho esto sin evitar que le diera un tic en el ojo- ¿Qué me dices de ti, Mu?

—Ya decía yo que no podía evitar esto por siempre

Se lamentó en un murmullo Mu, agarrándose del poderoso brazo de Aldebarán y este le dio una palmada en la espalda para confortarlo.

—¿Qué fue lo que ultimadamente te motivó a ser cómplice en tal acto?

El guardián de Aries pasó saliva sonoramente, considerando que así debía sentirse Kiki cuando le pillaba en sus travesuras. Mu hasta consideró utilizar la telequinesis para desvanecerse, ¡O mejor aún…! El pedirle a alguno de los gemelos que lo mandaran a la otra dimensión. Pero antes que pudiera decir ni pio, notó como su maestro continuaba hablando con renovada enjundia…

—A ti, que siempre has demostrado rectitud, un carácter ejemplar, tanto como una conducta intachable. El santo más puro, generoso, amable, retoño de mi tutelaje…

—De aquí a que termine Shion de echarle flores nos va a llegar el año bisiesto. -masculló el dragón marino en lo que continuaba el muy inspirado patriarca- ¿Qué más claro ejemplo de nepotismo que este? ¿Se fijan como de mí nunca dice esas cosas? ¡Menos de Saga! Aunque eso es entendible. Además, se nota que aún le tiene mi-

—¡Por Athena, Kanon! ¡Por eso mismo es que no se refieren así de ti! -siseó Saga, ya hastiado como estaba del parloteo de su gemelo, no vio más que cubrir con su propia mano la boca del menor de Géminis- ¡Nunca te callas! ¡No! ¡Que te vas a andar callando, ni que tuviera tanta suerte!

—¡Cierren la boca los dos, par de idiotas! -se impuso Dokho rejuvenecido a la par que prensaba de las orejas al par de gemelos- Que yo quiero escuchar como pasó todo…

—No te hagas el inocente que tú estabas en el barullo -mencionó Shion con tono inescrutable, a lo que Dokho le sonrió traviesamente-

—¡Pero no desde el principio, mi amigo! Sólo hasta el final, _obviamente_ para apaciguar a estos jovencitos. -explicó tratando de sonar convincente, cosa que dudaba el antiguo guardián de Aries, por la forma en que escrutaba a su entrañable camarada- ¡Muy a diferencia de Aioros! ¡Él _si_ que estaba involucrado desde el principio!

El arquero respingó, e instintivamente comenzó a frotarse la nuca, evidenciando nerviosismo porque ya estaba sudando la gota gorda ante aquella situación.

—Bueno… -habló el arquero para aclarar- comienzo, lo que se dice comienzo… no.

—Entonces, ¿Qué parte tocabas en el desastre?

—Técnicamente yo me uní _después_. Meramente para cuidar a Shura

—¡Eso! Mi hermanito es todo ejemplar, un amigo incondicional, un caballero…

—Yo no pongo eso en tela de juico, Aioria. Además ¿Quién te ha dado vela en este entierro?

—Esto… sí. -El de Leo abrió sus ojos verdes a más no poder, sintiéndose acorralado- Verá usted su majestad. ¡Es decir, su alteza! ¡Digo, su ilustrado!

—Discúlpelo, _su ilustrísima_ -después de rodar los ojos y negar con la cabeza,el mayor de los hermanos de fuego corrigió al león dorado en un tono de profesor exasperado- Aioria se traba al ponerse nervioso.

—¡En efecto, emperador! ¡Rayos! ¡Quise decir, excelencia! -Aioria chasqueó los dientes al escuchar uno que otro compañero reírse por lo bajo de su atropellada dicción- La cosa es que yo iba cuidando a mi hermano, ¡Eso mismo!

—¡Si! Y yo los iba cuidando a todos ellos

Anunció Milo de lo más casual, ganándose las incrédulas miradas de sus compañeros.

—Por favor, esa ni quién se las crea -comentó mordazmente Afrodita, revisando el estado de sus cutículas en el proceso- Si han de mentir, al menos asegúrense que sea creíble.

—Ya que estás hablando Afrodita, cuéntame ¿Porqué te enredaste en esto también tú?

El de Piscis se señaló el pecho de lo más casual y con el mejor rostro de inocencia que su guardaba bajo la manga de su repertorio actoral, ondeó la mano como para restarle importancia al asunto.

—No pierda su tiempo conmigo, patriarca. Yo no participé en ello, se lo aseguro.

—¿En serio?

—Por supuesto. Yo jamás andaría a deshoras trasnochandome en antros de mala muerte. En caso de que no lo sepa, requiero de mis nueve horas completitas de restauración para mantenerme así de bello y rozagante. Por eso yo me adhiero estrictamente a mi rutina nocturna; la cual consiste en mi tecito de valeriana y una pastilla de melatonina que me mandan efectivamente a los brazos de Morfeo. Gracias a Athena mi templo es el último, porque después de tomarme mi tecito no sé más del mundo.

—Ya va… -dijo el patriarca, un tanto preocupado de que cualquiera de estos días les amanecía intoxicado el caballero de Piscis. Pero luego, Shion reparó en otro detalle más importante- Pues si dices que tienes el sueño pesado, eso habría de explicar la pinta que traes…

—¿Qué pinta? Si yo estoy divino…

Murmuró Afrodita, extrañado a más no poder. Y siguiendo las gesticulaciones de Shion, quien le señalaba hacia su labio como si este trajera migajas en el, Afrodita sacó su espejito compacto como de rayo para revisarse. Lo que regresó su reflejo le heló la sangre y desató un atronador grito en el de Piscis, uno que curiosamente también causó unas cuantas risillas burlonas entre sus compañeros.

—¡Tú me hiciste esto, cangrejo de pacotilla!

Ladró el de Piscis después de ver que alguien le había jugado una bromilla por demás infantil, pues le habían ultrajado su inmaculado rostro garabateando en el. Afrodita estaba que escupía espuma por la boca del coraje, ¡Y si que hubiera intimidado a cualquiera…! De no ser por el monóculo mal dibujado en su ojo izquierdo, haciendo mancuerna con un bigotazo que hubieran sido la envidia del mismísimo Emiliano Zapata.

—¿Porqué siempre me culpas a mi de tus desgracias, pez payaso? Yo no tuve nada que ver con tu ridículo accidente.

—¡Ah! ¿No, dices? ¡Entonces como explicar el marcador que llevas colgado en la oreja! La próxima vez que le juegues una broma a alguien más, asegúrate de primero deshacerte de la evidencia incriminatoria. ¡Idiota!

Afrodita dijo esto arrebatándole rápidamente al de Cáncer el marcador que descaradamente portaba sobre su oreja para lanzárselo a la cara. Shion carraspeó para atraer la atención a él de nueva cuenta pero alguien se le volvió a adelantar.

—¡Suficiente! Es más mi penitencia al tener que escuchar las excusas de todos -soltó ya harto el de Capricornio- Escúcheme, patriarca, que este lio se originó cuando rompí por enésima vez con June y muy para mi desgracia me vine a topar con Diógenes…

—¡Shura! -dijo Shion quedando boquiabierto- ¡¿Salías con June de Camaleón?! Aguarda, aguarda un momentito. Esa no es la pregunta que debí hacer primero, pero estoy tan abrumado con tanta información que ya sabrás… A ver, para empezar ¿Quién diantres es Diógenes?

—Diógenes López del Tepeyac…

Se adelantó a responder Aioros de lo más victorioso, como si le diera orgullo haber recordado semejante nombre; pero Shion, aún confundido sobre la identidad del hombre, sólo se encogió de hombros.

—¡Dio de Mosca, su ilustrísima! De no haberme encontrado con ese taimado nada de esto estaría ocurriendo, ni le estaríamos perturbando con trivialidades en plena madrugada. Sin embargo, debo confesar el haber subestimado a donde se puede llegar cuando se tiene un corazón roto, y mire que resultó haber muchos aquí presentes…

Y así, finalmente el de Capricornio comenzó a relatar sobre su vivencia, con esa voz tan profunda y varonil que por ser a la vez tan masculina resultaba ser naturalmente seductora e hipnotizante. ¡Cortos se quedaban los poetas cuando Shura de Capricornio hacía galanura de su melodiosa voz! Incluso sus compañeros lo sabían, pues en cuanto comenzó a hablar con ese aire melodramático, se les antojó que el sonido de guitarras flamencas también le acompañaban de fondo.

—Mejor siéntate, Shion -sugirió Dokho en un susurro sin querer interrumpir al de Capricornio- Esto va a estar bueno...

 ** _Continuará_**

* * *

Qué les pareció este primer capítulo?

Qué fue exactamente el escándalo que le armaron a Shion? Shura y June?! Pero en qué universo!? Será que ahora si nos cuentan con lujo de detalle de qué habla el cabrito? Pos claro! Y eso lo averiguaremos en el siguiente y capítulo de este fic.

Debo mencionar que esta historia ya tenía un tiempecito rondándome los pensamientos pero no había podido comenzarla dado a que estoy trabajando actualmente en otras (como la reedición de la entrevista de Milo y Shaka). Pero bueno, me terminé de decidir a que viera la luz cuando mi México lindo y querido quedó eliminado del mundial. Enviándome a mi también al club de los corazones rotos. xD Apuesto a que no se sabían el nombre del santo de la mosca, a que no?

Espero les esté divirtiendo este nuevo fic :) Mil gracias por leer y doblemente gracias a aquellos que se toman el tiempo de comentar. Uno no recibe nada más que liberar su imaginación (y si te va bien alegrarle el día a alguien.) por lo que cada comentario significa muchísimo.


	2. Carnal

_**El club de los corazones rotos**_

 _ **Capítulo 2: Carnal**_

* * *

 _ **Villa de Rodorio, Bar Antigona, 10:30 PM.**_

—¡A este paso te vas a acabar todo el licor de Rodorio! -reprochó el arquero, retirando con diligencia el vaso de whiskey de su intoxicado amigo- Además, no hay necesidad de que bebas hasta la inconsciencia.

Pero para toda respuesta, Shura se limitó a gruñir por lo bajo a la par que ordenaba otro trago al atento cantinero, quien era nada más ni nada menos que Diógenes López del Tepeyac. Dio para los cuates, aunque mejor conocido en el Santuario como Dio Santo de Plata de Mosca.

—Shura…

Prosiguió Aioros, comprometido en su rol como "compadre designado" lo cual requería de su completa sobriedad en caso de que el de Capricornio necesitara de su auxilio. Al menos esa era la genuina intención del griego. Pero la noche apenas comenzaba, no había forma que el de la novena casa se imaginara el embrollo por armarse en aquella recóndita cantinita en la aldea.

—No eres el primer hombre con mal de amores. Creo que estas creando un problema innecesario

—¡¿Innecesario?! Que poca empatía Aioros, yo que siempre he estado ahí como tu paño de lagrimas… hubiera esperado más de ti.

—¡A eso me refiero, nos ha pasado a todos!

—¿Lo dice en serio, Don Aioros? -interrumpió Diógenes con sus ojos grandes, limpiando insistente un tarro de cristal- Porque suena como si tratara de convencerse a usted mismo

Y como acto reflejo, mismo halcón al acecho, Aioros miró al cantinero de bronce por su imprudente comentario.

—Diógenes por favor, no me ayude… y tampoco me llame Don Aioros. -siseó lo ultimo-

—Usted disculpe, Don Aioros. Uno es una simple achichincle de plata y se sorprende. Es que si ustedes, los mismísimos santos dorados, han sufrido mal de amores... ¡Pos que esperanza nos queda a nosotros! ¡Nosotros los pobres! -terminó de decir, estrellando la toalla con la que limpiaba los vasos contra la barra que le separaba de sus distinguidos clientes- Si ya lo decía en su película Pedro Infante, los ricos también lloran -completó Dio, dándose aires de sabiondo filósofo-

—¡Concho! Para empezar, Los ricos también lloran era una telenovela... y de tu tierra ni más ni menos -agregó Shura, aletargado pero filoso, observando con cuidado el _old fashion_ que estaba apunto de acabarse- Aioros está en lo cierto. ¿No te basta con verme para convencerte? Anda tío -apremió, asestando una fuerte palmada a la espalda del Centauro- cuéntale una de tus historias aquí a nuestro cantinero para que se convenza; quizá hasta me puedas reanimar si escucho tus desgracias.

—Bien dicen que a los miserables les encanta estar acompañados -masculló Aioros de mala gana-

—Oiga Don Aioros... -comenzó Dio como no queriendo la cosa, limpiando otro vaso meticulosamente para esconder su interés- Ya que estamos en confianza. Por ahí cuenta la leyenda que a usted se le fue la palomita… y dos veces.

—Pues mas que palomita, a esa yo le llamaría arpía...

—¡Aioria! -reprendió como de rayo el mayor de los hermanos con mirada severa. Una vez dejando al de Leo como crío emberrinchado, el arquero dirigió su atención al cantinero- A ver, Dio, ¿Porqué mejor no me dices primero de dónde escuchaste eso?

Cuestionó el arquero, observando a sus compañeros, esos quienes por alguna extraña razón, parecían atragantarse con su bebida: El de la octava y tercera casa.

—No entiendo que te extraña, ya sabes cómo se corren los rumores en el Santuario. -comentó de lo más fresco el menor de Géminis, ya recuperado de su atragantamiento- Ya no te hagas del rogar y cuéntanos. Digo, igual si no quieres hacerlo tú, yo con gusto les comparto la versión de lo que por ahí supe…

—Todo comenzó en aquel condenado día de verano cuando conocimos a la muy…

—¡Aioria, no te atrevas!

—¡Estoy diciendo la verdad hermano! ¿Además porqué no...?

—¿Porqué no, qué? -le retó altivo el castaño-

—¿Porqué no...? -prosiguió el quinto guardián, un tanto más cauteoso pues pensaba que Aioros estaba listo para trompearselo- ¿Porqué no me sirves otra paloma, Diógenes? Ya me está dando sed.

Si bien el león dorado no acababa de pedir su orden, Dio ya le había deslizado la bebida solicitada. No había duda de que el de la Mosca era eficiente, sin embargo, era la mera curiosidad por conocer los líos amorosos de los dorados lo que lo mantenía trabajando a mil por hora.

—¡Gracias Dio! -dijo propiamente Aioria, después de darle un buen trago a la paloma y hacer una que otra mueca por el concentrado sabor a tequila- como iba yo diciendo, me van a negar que soy el único que puede permanecer imparcial ante lo que hizo esa… esa...

—¿Aioria, porqué mejor no vas a cantar al karaoke? -interrumpió el arquero ya sudando de los nervios al verse peligrosamente cerca de estar expuesto ante propios y extraños- ¡Es mas, yo mismo te acompaño!

—¿Quieres cantar conmigo, hermano? -Aioros asintió sonriendo sereno en respuesta al entusiasmadísimo leonazo- ¡Ese es mi sueño! ¡Andando!

Se apresuró a decir Aioria, apresando férreamente la mano de su hermano mayor. No fuera a ser que al final de cuentas el arquero se echara para atrás, arrepintiéndose de cantar con su hermano.

—¡Ni hablar! -soltó con fingida decepción Aioros, pero apresurándose a retirarse de la barra- ¡No me voy, me llevan muchachos!

—¡Para eso me gustabas, cobarde! -espetó el Cabrito de lo más indignado, como si con eso pudiera regresar al desertor arquero a regresar-

—Déjenlo ir, eventualmente regresará a la barra y ahí si ni cómo se escape de contarnos

Sentenció en su habitual tono sombrío DeathMask, anexándose al grupo sólo para pedir otro trago.

— A mi como que me estaba entusiasmando la idea de escuchar sus historias de desamor -confesó Shura para disimuladamente persuadir a los presentes- ¿Quién se anima? Andando, que yo ya les he contado mi historia, lo justo es que ahora alguien me cuente la suya.

—Pues en lo que deciden si son peras o son manzanas, yo les voy a dar una ayudadita para que se motiven... ¡Mariachi! -ordenó Dio el cantinero- ¡Arránquense la más adolorida que tengan en su repertorio!

—¡SÍ SEÑOR!

Los dorados presentes respingaron en su asiento por la enérgica respuesta de los músicos. Al empezar su nostálgica melodía, inmediatamente los presentes torcieron el rostro en una mueca de dolor, anticipando la reacción del guardián de la décima casa al escuchar la música.

 _"Me canse de rogarle, me canse de decirle, que yo sin ella de pena muero..."_

—Justo en el corazón... -se quejó el de Capricornio- ¡Dio, dame un vodka tonic!

—Si yo fuera tu no mezclaría alcohol, Shura.

—De modo que ahora si se te ocurre ser prudente, pero en mi cumpleaños eras todo, "fondo, fondo, fondo…" -canturreó amargamente quien se sentaba al lado del Escorpión. Repentinamente dirigiendo su atención al cantinero- Diógenes, ¿Que necesito hacer para que me des mi orden? Si no mal recuerdo te pedí un Château d'Yquem Sauternes.

Milo rodó los ojos al cielo imitando en voz baja a su compañero una vez este le dio la espalda; aunque por como se leía en sus labios, el bicho más bien decía: _"Ble de la ble de bloo bla ble"_

—Uy jefecito, la verdad le debo el vinito porque no somos una cantina de alcurnia, así como quien dice de caché, como usted comprenderá.

—Entonces… -Camus cruzó sus brazos sin esconder su decepción- ¿Qué opciones tiene?

—Usted tranquilo y yo nervioso, maestro. Le tengo algo justo a la medida. Una alternativa perfecta para un hombre culto y refinado de su categoría. Con gusto le intercambio el vino por un mezcalito igual de bueno…

—¿Mezcal?

Dio respondió con un reafirmante silbidito, con todo y guiño coqueto dedicado al confundido francés, quien en ese preciso momento estaba más enfocado en la chimuela sonrisa del cantinero y como convencerlo a ver un dentista a la brevedad posible.

—Eso si, los gusanos de maguey con los que se acompaña el mezcal se los pongo cuando esté más familiarizado con la bebida.

—Como tú digas, entonces échame un mezcal, Diógenes.

—¡Eso Camus! ¡Una bebida de hombres! -Aseveró Milo, dejando decisivamente caer su puño a lo más macho alfa contra la barrita- ¡Diógenes, no se te olvide mi piña colada! Ya sabes que soy generoso con la propina

—¿No decías que bebiera un trago de hombres? -El de Escorpio se encogió de hombros sin entender el reclamo del Galo-

—¡Cierto! -recordó súbito, de nuevo estampando fieramente su puño contra la barra y apuntándole al cantinero- ¡Y que no se te olvide ponerle una sombrillita a mi copa!

—No me lo puedo creer Milo…

—¿Qué? Estoy completamente cómodo con mi masculinidad y no tengo que reiterarlo con una simple bebida. Allá tú y tus traumas si piensas lo contrario, pero a mi no me los adjudiques. Además, nadie como Dio para preparar piñas coladas, te las recomiendo Camusin.

Mientras los dos amigos conversaban, los mariachis continuaban tocando la lastimera canción y Shura se ahogaba más en su tristeza.

 _"Me cansé de rogarle... con el llanto en los ojos alcé mi copa y brindé por ella…"_

—Si quieres una historia de mal de amores, entonces escucha la mía cabrito. -se animó a hablar el de Cáncer, muy para asombro de los presentes, enseguida llamando la atención del cabizbajo Capricornio- Pero primero me das un tequila para acompañar a los mariachis, y una ronda para estos buenos para nada. ¡Por Helena!

Rugió el intoxicado cangrejo, alzando decisivamente la copa y logrando de ese modo que el resto del establecimiento también alzara su trago antes de chocar sus copas al unísono de _"Yamas."_

¿Y cómo es que llegamos a tan impensable escenario con la Elite Ateniense? Para comprender los sucesos antes mencionados debemos entonces remontarnos a tempranas hora de la mañana de ese mismo día, cuando el santo de Capricornio se encontraba arribando al Coliseo, tan ensimismado en sus alicaídos pensamientos que ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de la presencia de cierto amigo suyo…

 **II**

 ** _La mañana del mismo día, Coliseo del Santuario._**

—¡Dichosos los ojos que te ven, carnal!

El de Capricornio sonrió débilmente una vez levantó su mirada y vio al risueño compañero. No era secreto para el resto de la orden dorada que el de Capricornio fuera mas ameno para entablar amistad con aquellos quienes compartían su lengua madre. Y para fortuna o desgracia del guardián de la décima casa, en ese grupo se incluía al mexicanísimo Santo de Plata Dio de Mosca, con quien curiosamente tenía una inexplicable afinidad. Al sentarse a su lado en el Coliseo de entrenamiento, Shura palmeó la espalda del animado caballero de Plata a modo de silencioso saludo.

—¡Ah chin...! -reaccionó el de plata, contrariado- ¿Porqué tan achicopalado?

—Yo soy un caso perdido Dio, ni la misma Athena habría de perdonarme de saberlo...

—¡No la hagas, wey! -soltó espantadísimo el de la mosca- ¡No me digas que empeñaste tu armadura dorada y te gastaste todo el dinero antes de recuperarla!

—¡Joder macho! -espetó escandalizado el español, mirando incrédulo a su amigo- ¿Es por eso por lo que te he pillado portando tu armadura sin rodilleras?

—¡Iralo! Ya no puede mencionar uno nada porque ahí van, ¡Luego luego echándole la culpa a este humilde servidor de Athena! -respondió Dio como si fuese la mismísima verdad-

—¿Porque será que no me convences Diógenes?

— _Chale -pensó- así ni como decirle que lo que empeñé fue la armadura de Moses._ ¡Pues ahí tú sabrás, mal pensado! Uno que tiene una vil mosca como constelación guardiana se las tiene que ingeniar para que su jefecita no lo continúe vetando de las reuniones familiares allá en su madre patria.

—¿Otra vez tu madre no te ha dejado salir en su tarjeta Navideña, Dio?

—¡No, wey! -respondió a puro sentimiento el de la Mosca- Dice que ya no puedo salir en la foto porque soy una vergüenza para la familia. Hasta a mi hermano mayor le levantaron el castigo, ¡Y él es político!

—Vaya, imagino debe ser duro para ti.

—Y me quedo corto dándote explicaciones mi chivo de oro... Aparte aquí la patrona Athena no nos paga como a ustedes

—Acá entre nos, esas vacaciones que nos da Athena a cada uno de los Dorados es meramente en respuesta a una amenaza de huelga.

—¡Una huelga! -repitió incrédulo el de la Mosca, pegándose en la frente- ¿Cómo no se me vino a ocurrir eso antes?

—¡Epa! Pero si te preguntan, no lo supiste de mi

Para asegurarle su confidencialidad, Dio pasa sus dedos por encima de sus labios como cerrando un zipper, cerrando un candado y luego tirando una llave en la imaginaria distancia.

—¡En fin! Si ya quisiéramos nosotros que nos subieran el mísero sueldo. ¡Pero que va! Uno aquí tiene que ingeniárselas para sobrevivir

—¿Por eso a vendías tamales en el Santuario?

—¡Simona la mona! Aunque resulta que no fue tan lucrativo como imaginé porque entre lo que le sacan la vuelta las Amazonas disque para no perder la figura, y lo que Dokho siempre queda debiéndome; así nomás no funciona la cosa...

Fue entonces cuando Dio se percató nuevamente que por andar penando se había olvidado del estado de su alicaído amigo, por lo que se enfocó otra vez en él

—Y a todo esto, carnal ¿Y a ti qué te tiene tan triste?

—¿Para qué perder mi tiempo contándote? -Shura resopló apenado- Creo que esto es cuento de nunca acabar

Y el mexicano, ni tarde ni perezoso, chasqueó los dedos y torció sus labios en una inevitable sonrisa ladina.

—¡De modo que la güerita ha hecho de las suyas otra vez! -adivinó triunfal el de plata- ¿Hasta cuando vas a dejar que te trate como trapo viejo Shura? Tú tan galanazo, casi casi igual de guapo que yo.

Acto seguido Shura comienza a carcajearse abiertamente, como si le hubieran contado el mejor chiste del mundo.

—Casi como tú -repitió entre risas Shura, limpiándose una que otra lagrimilla escapándose de sus ojos- ¡Tan gracioso, deberías ser comediante Dio!

—Si no era chiste, wey -aclaró el de plata con cara de panteonero-

—Ah, vaya. Discúlpame, por eso digo que tú también eres guapísimo.

Por supuesto que Shura hubiera sonado mucho más convincente de no ser porque continuaba riéndose de la tremenda confianza del de Plata.

—Órale, yo que quería ser buen amigo, pero pos bueno. Supongo que no querrás oír mi sugerencia para librarte de tus penas de una vez por todas y en sólo una noche...

—Vale, vale. No hay porqué excedernos Diógenes. ¡Yo pensé que precisamente por eso me estabas contando un chiste!

—¡Ningún chiste carnal! Además, yo tengo mi belleza prehispánica. Algo que un conquistador como aquí mis ojos nunca entendería -Shura rodó los ojos al cielo y negó lentamente-

—Diógenes, ¿Será que me darás tu sugerencia antes del Año Nuevo?

—Mira esto es más fácil de lo que te imaginas. Tú sólo aparécete por la cantina Antigonas a eso de las nueve esta noche y de ahí yo me encargo de tocho morocho.

—Honestamente no veo cómo ir a una cantina pueda ayudarme con mi dilema...

—¡Tú haz caso a lo que digo hombre de poca fe! Y llévate a quien quieras. Nada como una noche bohemia para exorcizas los malos espíritus de un corazón roto,

—No estoy muy seguro de tus métodos, tío. Pero a tiempos desesperados, medidas desesperadas.

— No te vas a arrepentir -y para afirmarle su eficacia Dio besó con devoción su dedo pulgar y señaló al cielo- ¡Me cae que sí! ¡O dejo de llamarme Diógenes Netzahualcoyotl López del Tepeyac!

 _ **Continuará...**_

* * *

Me he tardado un poco más de lo que imaginaba y quería en actualizar esta historia, ahí ustede disculparán. Que pasen muy felices fuestas y feliz 2019! :)


End file.
